


White Noise

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Reeves Gabrels - Fandom, Rock Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 与番橙合写
Relationships: David Bowie/Reeves Gabrels
Kudos: 4





	White Noise

Reeves不是什么天才吉他手，至少他自己没这么想过，也从没哪家媒体曾将这项殊荣授予他。除了David。David对所有人说Reeves是个天才吉他手，全世界最好的吉他手，同时抑制不住地流露出孩子般炫耀的笑容。看呐，Reevz多棒，谁还能像Reevz一样弹琴，谁还能写出和Reevz一样好的连复段，Reevz，Reevz，直到所有乐手都不堪其扰；他们点头称是，David则心满意足地转头对Reeves挤眉弄眼。  
这些事Reeves都记得清清楚楚呢。如果你和同一个人一起工作了十二年，那么无需刻意记忆，他的所有表情和语调你都会烂熟于心，恰当的时候它们就在你脑海中组合，昨日重来。选择音乐作为自己的终身事业的风险就在于，你再也没法把工作与生活泾渭分明地区分开来，而Reeves选择把自己作为职业乐手的黄金岁月全部投入到了另一个人的作品和舞台之中。  
没有办法，你没办法不为那样一个人倾尽所有。

很多时候Reeves会忘记自己只是David的合作吉他手。他生性热忱，见不得任何人烦恼困扰，因此就这样没头没脑地撞进了David Bowie录音室和巡演车之外的生活。他看管着David的钥匙、银行卡乃至这位摇滚巨星本人，由着他依赖。  
这不是什么好事，但一时也看不出什么坏处。  
Reeves记得那一天，巡演路上相当平常的一天，天气不错，晚上他们可以和两万名观众一起看到星星。他还记得他用力过度地握住琴颈的感受，几乎忘记奏响第一个音。灯光踩着节奏亮起，他听见了熟悉的嗓音。吉他手立刻望向了灯光中渐渐露出轮廓的男人。  
他的主唱看上去一切正常。Reeves知道他的主唱还挺擅长假装一切正常。  
“没什么大不了的……”开演前几小时，David这样说着，而Reeves托着他轻飘飘的身体，分明感受到他在用尽全力地呼吸。  
Reeves不会当然不会认为严重到几近晕厥的胸痛是什么无关紧要的病症，“我去叫医生！”  
“不！”David立刻拔高了声音，还试着撑坐起来，直到又一阵疼痛让他气喘吁吁，“Reevz，我了解情况，真的，我还不需要医生。”  
David是很擅长说服人的，只要他想。他有那种能力，只需要用上他的那双眼睛。  
“听着，David，这不是小事，别想演出的事了，你知道主办方会对所有情况做好准备。”  
“不。”他的主唱仍然拒绝，“只需要休息一小会儿。”  
这样Reeves就毫无办法了，如果David坚持。  
事实上David花了二十分钟才能重新站起来，而后他又立刻试图向Reeves证明自己已恢复如初，他走来走去，直到Reeves端给他一杯水，强迫他好好坐下。  
“别告诉Iman，拜托了。”在David蓝色眼睛的注视下，Reeves不太确定自己能够拒绝他什么。  
“但是David，你也得答应我，要好好照顾自己的身体。”Reeves的眉毛拧在了一起。  
“知道啦，Gabrels妈妈！”David脸上露出八岁小男孩才会有的淘气微笑。  
这很糟糕。Reeves知道自己需要看管的事务又多了一件，在之后的几周里，他总是过分紧张地看向他的主唱。那段时间他在内心深处相信自己永远不会离开David。于是他安慰自己，没什么大不了的，我会照顾好他。

他离开David的生活已经很多年了，你在年轻时是无论如何也想不到要怎么去搁置一段长达十二年的友谊的，但是他最终还是做到了，尽管他还是花了太多时间为David担心，花了太多时间确认自己并非对方生活中不可替代的人。最后的最后，他选择了一个恰当的午后从头听完了在分别之后David出的所有歌。他知道自己在聆听时的感受是和所有人都不一样的。他熟悉David运用音乐这门语言的方式，也熟识声音包裹着的那个脆弱的男孩的灵魂。  
他回忆起了曾经两人共享的孩子般的激情。那些愚蠢透顶的小实验，所有不着边际的旅程。愿你安息。渐弱，渐弱，最后一丝余波止歇，Reeves看着播放器进度条的倒数读完，不过是另一支歌，艺术家灵魂的另一个投影体，燃烧在每一份拷贝里，你其实不必知道他本人是否已在某个地方燃尽成灰。  
愿你安息。Reeves在心里对某个人说，对对，我知道你还不情不愿，但这是代价，你选择了音乐，选择把生命分给这不知餍足的怪物，你得付出代价，David，David。


End file.
